


Express

by taztaas (ainonoai)



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boyfriend scouting, Brother-Sister Relationships, First Day of School, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainonoai/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: It's September the 1st! Time for another exciting school year at Hogwarts. Their 5th year is starting, and Taako and Lup are still working on maintaining their "cool kids" brand. Unfortunately, while waiting on the train, Taako goes gaga for some Slytherin guy and ruins it.





	Express

**Author's Note:**

> "How deep in this AU are you?" you may ask, and the answer is pretty frigging deep. See the series info for more information on this AU on send me a message on tumblr @ taztaas

It was once again September the 1st, the day for another school year at Hogwarts to begin. There was still a little time before the departure of the train, so students were still hanging around the platform, most of them already wearing their robes, Lup and Taako among them.

The twins were lazing about on one of the benches, just looking around to see how everybody had changed during the summer, throwing around a few greetings and high-fives when they spotted someone they knew. Lup was leaning back with her arms crossed behind her head while Taako was bent forward, with his elbows on his knees and leaning his chin on his hands. They both looked bored, curiosity expertly hidden from their faces to keep up the aura of aloofness around them. They worked hard to maintain their reputation as the cool kids.

“Thank fudge they didn’t send me that frigging badge,” Taako muttered, making Lup snort in amusement. “As if they’d make someone like you a Prefect.” Taako turned to glare at his sister and punched her in the thigh for good measure, even if he wasn’t actually insulted.  
“They made you captain!” He spat, but Lup didn’t even flinch at the hit, nor did she dignify Taako’s violent response with even eye contact.  
“That’s different, it’s Quidditch, I’m amazing at Quidditch.” Her voice was level, disinterested. Taako sniffed, prideful, like even the thought of something like _sports_ was ruining his vibe. “They’re just afraid of what I would do with such power at my disposal.” He drawled with his nose still up in the air. Lup chuckled, “Whatever you say, bro.”

They resumed their silent vigil for a minute or two before Lup spoke again. “Shame that Mags couldn’t make it.”  
Their best friend Magnus was a muggle, but the twins had known him since they were little, so he knew about their magic abilities, and he often saw them off at the end of summer when they left for Hogwarts. This year though, Magnus had volunteered at some summer camp for kids called Camp Goodfriend, and now he was at some official after-camp-aftermath-event meant for the chaperones that had spent their summer herding snotty kids around. It all sounded pretty pointless in the twins’ opinion, but Magnus wouldn’t miss it since it was mandatory, and he was the definition of goody two shoes. Taako sighed, also disappointed. Magnus was like a brother to him, one of his best friends. The whole two of them.

“Yeah, but we’ll see him on the holidays anywa- Holy shit who is _that?!”_  
Lup blinked, surprised by her brother’s outburst. She looked at Taako, and then followed his gaze to a tall, dark-skinned boy with short, wavy black hair, wearing the Slytherin robe. He had a raven perched on his shoulder, obviously going all out on that goth-boy aesthetic. He even had some black feathers in his hair for Pete’s sake. What a dweeb, Lup thought, though she did recognize him.  
“Hmmm. It’s that rich kid Slytherin from that hardcore pureblood family. He’s on my potions class.”  
Taako was absolutely floored by the visage of the guy. Kind of extra with his style, but Taako was _really_ into it. _He has silver earrings shaped like skulls!!_ Taako could truly appreciate that kind of commitment to style choice. He briefly glanced at Lup, angry that she had not shared information about this stud with her bestest brother _before._

“What the fuck Lup? He’s _hot!_ ” Taako hissed, absolutely indignant. Lup shrugged nonchalantly. “Yeah, I guess. Puberty hit him good with the handsome stick over the summer it seems. He might be an asshole though, or at least his family is kind of shitty.” Lup pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, still staring at the boy, trying to gauge if he was good enough for her brother by external clues alone.  
“You gonna go talk to him?” She asked. “Hell yeah, I’m gonna go talk to him! What’s his name?” Taako was energized, almost buzzing. He quickly brushed some imaginary dust off his robe and fished around his pockets for a compact mirror to check on his hair and makeup. Lup, amused by the sudden fuss, lifted her brow looking very entertained by this development. “Kravitz, I think.”

“Hells yes. I’m gonna go have a chat with #hotboi, don’t wait up Lulu, I’ll see you aboard the train.” Taako stood up and brushed his hair over his shoulder in a dramatic, trademark Taako fashion. Lup covered her face with her palm. “Please tell me my ears did not just hear you say hashtag out loud with your damn mouth, Taako.” Sometimes her brother was just too much.  
Taako just waved his hand at her, already sashaying away. He thanked his lucky stars for the fact that he had decided to wear his extra skinny jeans today, his legs looked _amazing_. Well, more amazing than usual.

Kravitz had just arrived on the platform a few moments ago when he heard something akin to a screech to his left. Discreetly glancing at his side, he saw a pair of twins lollygagging on a bench. The other was wearing Gryffindor robes, while the other was apparently a Ravenclaw. It was those terrible twins, and they were looking straight at him. Kravitz wasn’t one for school gossip, but everyone knew the infamous Taaco twins, not least because they were twins, identical both in appearance and lack of manners (or abundance of disregard for authorities) but also because they were _twins_ and in different houses, which was apparently kind of a big deal. Kravitz sent a quick prayer upwards, _to someone, anyone_ who might be listening, hoping that he was imagining them staring at him, but was gravely disappointed when the twin in Ravenclaw robes stood up and started sauntering towards him. Kravitz sighed deeply, resigned to his fate.


End file.
